


Dance of Robes and Leashes

by RyuPond



Series: Dance of Robes and Leashes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Fantasy, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuPond/pseuds/RyuPond
Series: Dance of Robes and Leashes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Encounter

Loïc’s ears twitched as the sound of the opening door echoed through the whole slave stock. The young elf had been half asleep, resting against the cold wood of his dark cage when suddenly the sound of commotion woke him up.

A new costumer just entered the slave market stock. That’s what it was. It had to be. The lights were lit one by one by the slaver as he hurriedly made his rounds around the cages with a torch, waking up more and more slaves from their slumber.

Loïc was freezing. He was completely exposed inside that cage, stripped of all of his clothes and damned to shiver and quiver through the nights all alone while his stomach ached more and more with each passing day, too weak and tired to pick up on what was said outside of his cage, or even realise who the customer was until heavy footsteps came to a halt in front of his cage.

“I think I’ll take this one,” a deep and resonating voice said that rang through Loïc’s bones.

Loïc lifted his head, his eyes struggling to open up again to see the silhouette of a big and tall man standing in front of his cage. This man meant  him .  Philip meant him.

Philip looked down at the elf, his gaze eyeing the younger one up and down before he smiled sheepishly.

Loïc blushed and shyly turned his gaze away, his ears flattening against his head to make himself seem smaller.

“You said he was still a virgin, yes?”

“As far as I know, he is,” the slaver informed Philip, shrugging. “Should be anyway. I inspected his hole the other day and it seemed way too tight for him not to be a virgin.”

“Alright then. That’s perfect. Hey, boy. What’s your name?”

“M-My, uh- what? My name? It’s.. It’s Loïc, Sir.”

“Don’t you worry... I’ll show you how to work that sweet ass of yours around a man.”


	2. Breaking The Elf In

Loïc was shaking on his back, his eyes squeezed shut as he took deep breaths and exhaled through his mouth.

“Just like that, baby. You’re doing quite well,” Philip said as he kept on pushing into the small elf, holding down the boy’s arms against the red sheets. Philip’s big physique was towering over Loïc who was lying on his back on the king’s bed with his legs up in the air. “Keep breathing and relax.”

“I-I can’t… I don’t think I can. It h-hurts.”

“It’s okay, baby. It’ll be alright. Just a little more and I’m all the way inside.” The king gently shushed Loïc, his arms wrapping around the elf’s tiny body as he pushed the boy more and more onto his thick length, digging deeper and deeper with his cock while he did so. “It’s your first time, isn’t it, boy?”

The elf nodded silently. He audibly tried to hold back painful cries, to please his master, but the tears in the boy’s eyes betrayed him.

Philip has never fallen in love before in his entire life, yet seeing that elf below him, so delicate and sensitive and naive, it sparked a sense of love for him, one that he never had felt before. He wanted to corrupt this innocence so badly yet also protect it from all evil like a child of his own. “Look at me, boy. Open your eyes. Just focus on me, okay?”

Loïc did as he was told, his pained expression still lingering as he slowly opened his eyes, looking directly into the king’s own eyes. The king was intimidating, but a sense of warmth radiated from his expression. It was the only thing that kept him grounded through the pain. His face was all flushed, turning his pale skin into a dark pink. He felt uncomfortable, too flustered to look into the king’s eyes. He almost looked away in shame if he hadn’t been commanded to do the opposite.

“Does it still hurt?”

“A-A little…” Loïc said, although he might not have been entire honest about that. It didn’t as much as hurt, but it still felt strange to him, to have Philip’s thick shaft inside him, pushing against his inner walls. “I’m s-sorry. I’ll try my best.”

“No, no. It’s fine, baby. Just keep on relaxing around me, okay? I’ll start moving now. And I won’t stop until you enjoy it, you hear me?”

Loïc shed a tear as he nodded. “O-Okay, Sir,” he replied before Philip started thrusting in and out of the boy like he announced.

The night has just slowly started to begin with that. Loïc managed to cum four times just having Philip’s cock inside of him while Philip had cum and filled the elf up two times before the next day dawned and they both collapsed intertwined with each other as they drove off into sleep together.


	3. Audience Hours

It’s been only a few days after Loïc had gotten the privilege to serve the king of Florinne himself, yet the rounds about the king having a new elven slave have already been made rather quickly as King Philip did not shy away from presenting his new slave to the world.

Loïc’s face blushed as tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes. Philip’s cock was buried deep in his hole; the king was sitting on his throne, half of his robe gone from the waste down while Loïc was seated on top, albeit on his cock, forced to ride it steadily with each upward thrust the king was giving him.

Philip was holding onto the elf’s wrists, pulling them down and preventing Loïc from covering his face in embarrassment (“Elves need no modesty, boy,” he’s been told by the king).

They were in the throne room at the usual audience hours, greeting and speaking to all kinds of worried citizens with plenty of matters on their minds — all while Loïc was just  there , quietly whimpering and moaning while the king discussed matters of kinds too complicated for an elf like him to comprehend.

It was after the fifth citizen and three turned hourglasses that Loïc could feel the king’s breath becoming hotter against his neck as well as more strained. “Pardon me; one moment, please,” King Philip said to the farmer a few yards away before whispering into the elf’s ear, “Keep it all inside, you understand?”

With a low grunt, Philip thrust his cock all the way up to its hilt into the young elf before Loïc felt a warmth fill his insides with every twitch and gush Philip’s length buried inside him.

“Audience hours have ended.” The king’s adviser said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes as he stepped forward from the corner from which he quietly observed the scene. He dismissed the farmer. “The King will be available for another day to tend your matters.”

“So it shall be,” Philip said nodding before lifting Loïc off his cock and gently putting him down onto his shaky feet. The king closed his robe hiding his dripping and semi-hard erection and stood up, towering over the naked elf. “Return to your room. I have documents to tend to,” the king said before bending down to whisper into Loïc’s ears with a smile on his lips, “And don’t forgot what I told you.”


	4. Round Table

Philip’s eye twitched, his left hand impatiently tapping on wood in front of him as he listened to the head of the mages in contempt. “So let me get this straight, the royal families of Evental have been officially decimated but the Evental mages do not wish to bow to Florine laws concerning their craft?”

The enchanter swallowed hard, barely getting those words out while trying to keep his composure in front of the king. “Yes, Your Majesty. That is exactly what seems to be happening.”

“Not for long, that is,” Philip grumbled under his breath, shaking his head and throwing it back in frustration while pushing Loïc’s head further down on the contrary.

Loïc was present at the round table even if he was merely below it, serving the king with his mouth.

“So mages are being a little difficult, so what? It’s not like we’ve never had that before,” Roderick huffed from across the table, leaning back against his chair with his arms lazily dangling off the sides. “Always the mages being the last to complain about a shift in regime.”

Roderick gave the mage across the table a wink that was patronising enough that Philip knew how much Enchanter Hubertus wanted to just burn that stupid smile of Roderick’s face with a spell. He wouldn’t blame the man however. Philip has hated his brother as much as the next royal official — he was no leader material whatsoever if someone were to ask Philip. Roderick was a nuisance that was lucky to have been born his younger brother to be getting the post as the leader of the sea fleet. Sailors did tend to have a foul mouth after all.

Roderick looked around the table, his brows raised as if he could feel everyone’s disapproval. “What?”

“Your glib tongue does you no credit, brother.”

“But your little elf boy’s tongue does, eh?”

Philip lied. He was just trying to be nice. Having a glib tongue absolutely _did_ Roderick credit. “Why, yes. Envious?”

“In all honesty, brother?” Roderick crosses his arms, leaning closer towards the table. “Fuckin’ ay, I am! Would you mind a little sharing?”

“What?” Philip scoffed and shot up his brows. “Are you out of your—?”

Loïc gagged and coughed around Philip’s cock, dumbfounded and scared out of his skin. The boy managed to pull off and jerk away from the king’s cock only to bang his head against the table with a loud thud. Loïc bit back a pained whine and held the back of his head.

Philip’s eyes met with the boy’s. Loïc wasn’t liking that idea in the slightest; he was shaking his head underneath the table begging his master to say no.

But it was all in vain.

The mere picture of Loïc’s sweet lips and tight ass around his brother’s cock in his mind was enough to get more and more blood pumping downwards. Roderick’s dick was a _monster_ , Philip knew. Philip’s own cock already was bigger than what should be possible, yet Roderick’s length and girth only added to that.

The whole room was quiet, observing the king for a moment before they all looked away and began discussing amongst themselves over today’s round table meeting. It seemed to be clear to everyone that the answer would be an universally understood and silent _no_ , which made what happened next seem outlandish to the entire table.

“Why not?” Philip said, turning everyone’s head towards him once more, bewilderment in everyone’s faces. “Loïc, why don’t you go crawl to Sir Roderick and do whatever he tells you to for a little bit?”

“Woah… You dead serious?”

“I certainly am,” Philip answered his brother, looking down to Loïc. “You heard me, boy. Go please the man.”

He could see betrayal in Loïc’s face, yet the elf nodded silently before crawling his way towards the king’s brother.

Philip grabbed onto his own cock and began jerking off in a steady rhythm. Publicly masturbating without an elf doing the work was rather inappropriate, yet Philip was the king after all and his elven slave technically _was_ helping him get off in a way.

“By the Builder, if you had told me earlier that you would bring your sex slave to today’s round table, I would’ve brought my own elf with me.” Roderick looked down, smiling at what was most definitely Loïc between his legs now before Philip could see his brother moan and toss his head back as Loïc began to work his mouth down Roderick’s thick length. “Never thought you’d get yourself an elf, but let me say, I like the change of mind.”

Philip shrugged at his brother, his right arm flexing as he sped up the pace. He looked around the table. “If no one has any other matters to be brought up, I’d say this round table meetup has been adjourned. However, if anyone wants to stay and try out my elf, you’re all free to do so.”

“Damn, brother. You’re feeling quite fancy today, aren’t you? I guess the rumours about your new elven slave spiking up your libido are true. Was a damn time you came out of your prudy shell.”

Philip didn’t respond and just looked into the round, seeing hesitant faces doing the same until Damyl, the head of the ogre forces, raised his hand, “If you allow me, I would like to go second on the elf after the commander. My wife’s not been putting out for me lately and you know how it is with our people and not letting out some damn steam.”

Once the start had been made by the ogre, one after the other at the table raised their hand, propositioning for the elf while also stating a reason as to why — even if Philip had been entirely indifferent about each of those reasons. Defiling the naive elf more and more was reason enough for him to have everyone at the table have their way with the boy.

Roderick smiled, grabbed a chunk of Loïc’s golden locks and pulled him of his cock. “Enough sucked. Get up and wrap those sweet cheeks around my rod.”

Loïc was in no position to refuse — as if he _ever_ were — and nodded. Tears were rolling down his puffy cheeks before he turned around and faced the others. He held onto the edge of the table with shaking hands before he sunk himself down onto the royal cock bit by bit with a pained expression.

Once the elf was fully seated, everyone could see Roderick’s full glory bulging out of the boy’s belly, slowly moving in and out of the boy once he forced Loïc to ride it.

Everyone at the table slowly began to pull out their members out of their pants or breeches. Even the usually composed and civilised enchanter eventually opened his robe and pulled out his cock to pleasure himself to the sight.

Philip called his advisor, Louis, towards the table with a gesture of his hand. “Would you be so kind and remove the documents off the table? We’ll be needing the space. Make sure to memories all the marks placed on the map before you do. Thank you.”

“Of course, My Lord.” Louis nodded before doing as he was tasked, asking two masturbating men at the table to move their chairs apart so he could begin.

After the advisor had collected everything off the table by dodging the masturbating men left and right, Philip nodded and dismissed him.

Roderick’s breath became errating and louder as he held Loïc down as he fucked harder into the boy. The elf’s belly was bulging over and over again, making Roderick’s cock almost seem like a parasite inside the boy as he tried his best to hold back tears and cries of pain.

When Roderick came, Loïc’s belly expanded ever so slightly with each twitch of the commander’s cock as he unloaded his cum into the elf.

“Finally. It’s my turn now,” Damyl said before he beckoned the elf towards himself.

Roderick was still panting and grunting heavily inside of Loïc and pushed the boy off his cock only after a short moment to collect himself. “Fuck, this boy was so damn tight,” Roderick exclaimed, still out of breath. “Where’d you get that?”

“A slave taken from Evental after the takeover. Apparently elves aren’t too often used as sex slaves over there. He was a virgin before I got him.”

“Shit, no way. Guess I should watch out for those next time I’m at the market.”

“And he’s never been fucked before that?” Damyl asked right as he bent Loïc over on top the table and examined the boy’s hole. Loïc’s hole was leaking Roderick’s cum in masses; it was running down his pale legs at this point. “He’s quite the pretty boy. Eventalers must be crazy not to have taken him sooner.”

“I guess so,” Philip said, shrugging.

Loïc whined as soon as Damyl sunk his thick cock into him from behind. The table was shaking slightly with Loïc holding onto it for support as the ogre drilled his hole.

In a way, Philip found it unfortunate that his cock wasn’t the only one that’s been inside the boy anymore, but on the other hand, watching Loïc being manhandled and used was heavenly.

Enchanter Hubertus already began moaning and came onto the floor and parts onto his robe in his chair just by watching.

_By the Builder, has Hubertus never heard of edging?_

By the time Hubertus was blushing hard and magically removed the cum off his robe, Damyl’s fucking became more and more animalistic, having placed his right foot on top of the table for more leverage to fuck into the elf. The round table was shaking and creaking so much that Philip was glad he had been sensible enough to have asked the documents to be removed from the table.

With a cry, Loïc came before Damyl even did, creating a mess on the round table that someone sure was to clean up later on.

“You fucking bitch, who allowed you to cum?” Damyl growled as his thrusts became merciless. He pulled at Loïc’s hair and head back and slapped the boy’s neck hard. “Take it, slut.”

In one single quick movement, Damyl pulled out of the elf and flipped the boy onto his back on top the table before he painted Loïc’s chest and face with thick ropes of ogre cum.

After the first three gushes that hit right into his face, Loïc raised his arms and covered his face, squeezing his mouth and eyes shut to shield them from the thick loads of cum.

_Someone surely ought to teach Loïc to never do that again._

“Fuck,” Damyl said, dropping right back into his seat with an exhale. “Maybe I should just drop my wife and get one of these myself. That was terrific!”

“You’re welcome, Damyl,” Philip said with a nod as he continued to edge himself. “Who’s next?”

Two hands raised at the same time, one being from the head of the church, Urving, and the other one being from the head of trade markets sitting right next to Urving.

“Me and Ferdinand decided to have him at the same time if you so allow us, Your Majesty.”

Philip shrugged and gave the two of them a wave of the hand. “As you wish.”

Both of them nodded at each other before they dropped their robes and climbed on top of the table, pulling the cum covered elf towards the middle of the round table.

“P-Please, I... I can’t. It’s too much.”

“Shut it, boy. Since when do elves talk without permission,” Urving said before both Urving and Ferdinand began spit roasting the elf on top of the round table like a show to watch for the others around.

Both Urving and Ferdinand came pretty quickly after having jerked off before and another round table member climbed onto the table but only to shoot his load onto the wrecked elf before climbing off again to dress up and thank the king for the meeting.

Both Philip and his brother, Roderick, where the last men sitting at the table right across from each other. Loïc was struggling to push himself onto his knees on top of the table, crying and whimpering pathetically.

Philip and Roderick exchanged a knowing glance before both of them dropped their robes and climbed on top of the table.

“Didn’t you cum already?”

“What can I say, I’m quite lustful, _Your Majesty_ ,” Roderick teased before both of them lifted the whimpering boy.

From one moment to the other, both of the brother’s cocks were buried deep inside the boy’s hole alongside each other, double teaming the boy — Philip facing the boy while Roderick took the boy from behind.

Philip rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, moaning heavily after a while, his breath hot and steamy. “Fuck, I love you so much, boy,” Philip grunted, licking his brother’s shoulder before both of them filled the elf up with their loads — Philip’s huge, edged and pent up load and Roderick’s second spare cumshot.

When everything was said and done, both of them climbed off the table and dressed up again like the others had. Roderick was fully dressed quicker than his brother and set back down and watched Philip dress up.

“Well, brother. That was quite fun,” Roderick said with a laugh, folding his arms behind his head with his feet leisurely placed on the table on top of each other. “Let me know when you’re hosting another meeting.”

“Whatever,” Philip said before Roderick got up and left the round table room, leaving Philip alone with Loïc, his advisor and the several guards. “Louis?”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Make sure to take Loïc to the washing room to get him cleaned. I’ll be taking a nap and want the boy in former condition when I wake up.”

“At once, Your Majesty,” Louis said with a nod. “Come with me, boy. I’m not asking twice.”


	5. Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This chapter contains incest.

Loïc was still covered in cum, partly leaking and dripping as Louis dragged the boy through the long halls towards the palace’s washrooms.

His stomach was growling and rumbling furiously, almost as if his body was still recovering from the violation that had taken place inside him at the round table meeting.

And yet on top of that, Loïc was practically starving. The bodies of elves surely have gotten used to not getting a lot of food from their masters, but Loïc never knew that a sex slave got even less; the only food that he consistently got was his master’s cum day in and day out and it was taking a toll on his body.

Loïc held his head low, ashamed to be seen by Louis that way — all covered in cum and used — but the man seemed to have things of a different nature on his mind already.

Immediately after the door to the round table room had been closed behind the two, the king’s advisor worked his mouth by grumbling and ranting about the king as if he were a curse on his life.

“Who does he think he is, that king? Promising me a high position just to make me his human elf?”

Loïc swallowed.

Louis might not have known it, but Loïc was his son. It was Louis who made Loïc’s mother pregnant. Loïc could have recognised that face from anywhere even despite all those years since he’s seen his father the last time.

His mother had always proudly told him how the head of the house was his father, a human. Maybe his mother used to have unreasonably high hopes for Loïc, that if she were to tell him about his half-human descent, that maybe something great would come out of him unlike the rest of the enslaved elves (yet we know of course how that worked out for Loïc).

From the moment he saw the man when he first got to the palace, Loïc knew. He recognised him. Why his father was here however, Loïc didn’t know. Loïc had thought his father would have died in Evental during the takeover. Yet here he was: A former Evental royalty and a father to an elven boy.

His father was still alive, with the same sultry and distant expression that used to haunt Loïc in his dreams. Loïc had been too scared to mention anything about this to anyone however, neither to his master nor to his father himself. As an elf, stepping out of line and raising his voice without being asked to do so only brought another traumatising and yet pleasuring session around Philip’s gigantic cock; Loïc has learned that fact after days and days of experiencing it first hand. Which is why Loïc kept quiet about it, about _everything_ , until the right time would come.

“Can you fucking believe this?” Louis continued his ranting as soon as they were alone in the washroom, his voice burning with frustration. “I might as well have fucking died during the war if I didn’t surrender my status, but _this_? He fucking promised me that I’d become his advisor if I betrayed my country, but now I’m reduced to this! A servant! ‘Louis, fetch me this!’, ‘Louis, would you be so kind and clean the elf?’ It’s truly horrendous! _I_ should be the one participating in orgies and take apart elven cunts, not clean the mess afterwards!”

Loïc just watched as his father kept on ranting, saying things that, would have been spoken directly to King Philip’s face, would probably provoke the king to make Louis a head shorter and get a new advisor.

“But this is the last fucking straw,” Louis said before pulling on his belt. His trousers dropped to the floor as well as his robe did moments after before a nude Louis was standing in front of Loïc. “Turn around, boy. I need to blow off some fucking steam.”

“I... w-what?” Loïc was still too exhausted from what happened just a few halls ago. He couldn’t possibly take another cock, especially his own  _ father’s_. “N-No, please. The King would be-“

“I don’t fucking care what the fucking king wants.” Louis pushed the boy and slammed Loïc’s back into the wooden door of the washroom, his arms pinned at both of Loïc’s head. “I’m gonna add a few more loads into you before the king wakes up.”

“Please, don’t. I don’t want this,” Loïc cried out before he could feel Louis’ mouth press against his, grunting and licking aggressively. Loïc was shaking, his legs almost giving up. He tried to push the man away with his skinny arms, pathetically pushing against muscles while Louis licked his lips and teeth like a predator to his prey. ”F-Father, please stop!”

A long pause settled between them almost instantaneously, that sickening grin leaving his father.

“What did you just call me?”

“ F-Father , Sir,” Loïc whimpered, praying to the Builder that his father would stop now that he was going to learn the truth. “I’m y-your son. My mother, I-Irene, she gave birth to a boy, do you... d-do you remember?”

Louis remained completely still for a moment, dead silent filling the room as if Louis remembered. Louis blinked, catching himself and shook his head. “E-Even if that’s true: You’d think I’d ever accept an  _ elf _ as my son just because I happen to be the man that got that little elven servant pregnant? You’re not my son. Something as insignificant as an elf would never be the child of a human.”

With that said, Louis grabbed Loïc’s hair and tossed him to the ground on his back before Louis forced three fingers into Loïc’s cummy and fucked-open hole.

“S-Stop, p-please! I don’t want this!”

“Don’t be silly, every elf loves to please humans. And from what I’ve seen _today_ , apparently ogres too,” Louis said, smiling devilishly at his elven son. “Say, elf boy, why don’t we just have some fun and I’ll try to pump those loads that I’ve been talking about into you before I’ll clean you?”

Loïc shook his head, tears running down his cheeks and down his throat in desperation as the man entered him again and again with his fingers.

“Well, I don’t care.” His father pulled out out Loïc and smeared the leftover cum onto his cock with a few strokes of his hand before he positioned his cock against the entrance and pushed into Loïc.

The elf’s eyes shut and rolled back. Loïc was seeing stars. He’s been raped by the entire round table just a few moments ago yet, somehow, this felt way worse.

Louis covered his son’s mouth to stop him from crying and drawing more attention to the washroom than was necessary as he pounded into his sloppy hole, feeling the boy’s walls still trying to tighten around him — to push him out, yet only helping him to get harder in the process.

By the time Louis came the first time, Loïc had already passed out from exhaustion. He dragged the boy into one of the wooden tubs to have him cleaned, yet ended up having the boy ride his cock inside the tub for a little more until he came again, adding load after load into the boy until they would have needed to change the water to clean water again to finally get the elf all cleaned.

Loïc had woken up in the middle of it by now of course, yet couldn’t help but experience it all like a fever dream as his father edged his fat cock on his son’s hole.

Once it was all done and Loïc was the only one inside the tub with Louis sitting outside of it scrubbing all the cum off his boy’s skin, Loïc felt like a distant observer to the scene, as if he wasn’t part of his body anymore.

“Looks like you’re nice and clean enough to be fucked by the king again once he’s awake,” Louis huffed just to mock him. “I always watch you two when he’s taking you and I gotta say, the king’s cock is a true beast in size. You must really love him for it, don’t you?”

Loïc didn’t say anything, yet lowered his head. He blushed just thinking about King Philip’s cock.

“Oh, by the Builder,” Louis said, dropping the scrubber into the water as he raised his brows at the shy elf. “You’re actually in love with the king, aren’t you? Even though he just gangraped you in front of the entire round table.” His father scoffed standing up and walked towards the door. “And that’s why something like you could never be my son. Elves truly are pathetic.”

The door shut behind the man with a starling bang, leaving Loïc alone in the washroom. The boy stepped out of the tub and dried off alone.


	6. Royal Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This chapter contains incest.

“Are you certain nobody saw you come this way?”

“Well, what’s _your_ fuckin’ deal? Afraid people will find out?” Roderick rolled his eyes and threw himself onto the King’s bed with a light chuckle.

Philip glared at his brother, pulling the dirty sailor off his bed again and onto his feet. “I’m serious, if anyone were to find out, it’d be over. I told my servant to bring Loïc back to my bedroom once he was cleaned; we haven’t much time.”

Roderick smiled, inching closer and bringing his face mere hairs’ widths away from his brother’s. Their breaths met. “So what made you decide to come and play with your little brother again if it’s that dangerous, huh?”

Philip could see how Roderick was trying to play with his temper — how he was trying to play him like a fiddle by poking at his pride.

“You know, you said ‘I love you’ to that little blond elf when you came inside him — with _me_ let me remind you. I’m kinda jealous, really; it’s been a while since you said that to me.”

Philip paused, his lip twitching. It always did that when he was frustrated. Their lips faintly brushed against one another. Philip tried to hold himself back.

“Or has it?” Roderick asked, almost whispered it against Philip’s lips as he moved his hand down to grab the king’s bulge through his robe. “Admit it, brother. You don’t love that little slave. You were biting and licking my shoulder so much when you came inside that slut. I felt your cock twitch when it pumped all that cum into the boy against my own. Seems like a little king has still some feelings left for his dear brother, doesn’t he?”

Philip was shaking all over, his cock twitching against Roderick’s firm grip.

“That’s... completely ridiculous.” He shook his head, huffing as his head kept blushing more and more. He huffed. “What are you suggesting? You think the people would accept a king that takes pleasure from another man? His brother nonetheless?”

“Well, well... Your slave is a man, is he not?" Roderick smirked, cocking his brow. "Or whatever kind of 'manhood' these pathetic elves seem to have.”

“An elf’s _not_ the same.” Philip was hissing at his brother, gritting through his teeth. It was as if Roderick was completely oblivious to the situation he was put into as the king. Roderick seemed to be mocking him for how much of a failed king he was behind closed doors.

Silence settled between the two for a moment, Roderick’s brows lifting in faked surprise before a huge smirk came upon his face. Philip's member was throbbing inside his brother's grip. “So... that’s it then, huh? We can stop this and you'll just ignore that thing down there. Go back to being the perfect king mum and dad have always wanted you to be.”

“Oh by the Builder, shut the fuck-“ Philip’s lips finally closed down on Roderick’s as his tongue slid right into his brother’s mouth, desperate to taste again. Both of them panted heavily into each other’s mouths, Roderick mixing in a few amused chuckles between as both of them hurried to get their clothes off.

“God, brother. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you inside me. Give me that fucking king’s cock, you hear me?”

“Shut it. I’m the one who gives the orders here.” Roderick was the first to land on the bed, his back pushed onto the mattress with his hands pinned against the sheets by none other than the king himself.

Philip’s cock was painfully hard and filled with blood, colouring his member in an agonising dark red. It definitely was ready to shoot another load.

He spit on his cock smearing it all over his length and mixed it with cum that had previously dried up from when both he and Roderick had taken the Loïc in the round table room just moments ago. None of the two had bothered to clean themselves and it showed by how much sweat and cum still covered their skin.

“Take it, slut.”

“F-Fuck, be careful,” Roderick grunted, his voice slightly going up as he bit into the back of his hand.

Philip didn’t mind his brother’s words and entered his hole in one quick thrust. His eyes rolled back and his mouth opened wide as he moaned in all of his pleasure. “ _Fuuuck_!” Roderick’s hole was still so fucking tight even after all these years and he _loved_ it.

Roderick may have been an honourable commander commanding the kingdom's sea fleet and he may also have been even more eccentric than his older brother when it came to his _playthings_ — those being Roderick’s several dozens elven sex slaves that he circled through day in and day out — but in the end, Roderick was still his little brother. The same brother who used to come to his big brother for advice, who shyly hid behind his big brother’s legs at royal events years ago and the same brother who had bit into his hand when his big brother would bury his cock deep inside his hole.

Roderick’s arms moved up and around his brother’s back, pressing Philip closer to him as the king thrust into him at an animalistic speed. Their lips were locked together, their moans and steamy breaths disappearing inside each other’s mouths.

“I love you,” Roderick whined in between their tongue-play.

Philip pulled away, yet never stopped his thrusts into Roderick as he looked down to Roderick’s soft cock between them. “I love when your cock gets like this, so small and soft.”

His brother’s cock normally was a monster compared to this — seemingly untameable when it was fully erect. But not when big brother’s cock needed to be served. It was whenever Philip’s cock was buried deep inside his little brother, over and over again, that Roderick was under control. Under _his_ control. And only then.

“Play with it,” Philip ordered, pulling Roderick’s right hand towards his soft uncut cock. “You have my permission.”

Roderick nodded, still out of breath as he lazily pulled on his soft cock as if he was drunk on Philip’s fuckrod. His hole tightened around Philip as he played with himself, milking his brother with every whine and squeeze.

Philip was shaking, his breath getting more and more unstable as each thrust went deeper and harder into Roderick who was already beyond blissful moaning; he was nearly screaming now.

“Fuck, I’m coming. I’m coming, Roderick. Fuck!” Philip shouted his brother’s name in his brainless lust. His thrust stopped and his cock started twitching and plumping cum into his brother, painting his insides thick and heavily. Roderick closed his hole down around Philip’s huge cock, taking all of the royal spunk before Philip collapsed on top of the sailor.

Philip knew that Roderick was only like this for him. The moment his brother would return to his own personal quarters, Roderick would fuck the soul out of his poor elves to make up for taking a cock up the ass. After all, only a dirty little elf would usually take a man’s cock and cum inside of him, not a _man_.

The both of them just laid there for a minute, catching their breaths and quietly kissing and licking each other before Philip eventually got soft enough for him to want to pull out. He went down on his brother, kissing and sucking onto Roderick's puffy nipples as he felt the man tense up beneath him.

“Oh fuck… _Holy shit_...”

Philip smirked at his brother at first before he raised his brows at his brother whose eyes stared directly towards the door. He turned his gaze around, jaw dropping and eyes widening in an instant.

It was Loïc standing there, naked as ever with his eyes wide open. The elf looked at the king and the commander in shock, and it was at that moment that all three of them really realised what they had just done.

 _Fuck_.


End file.
